ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/'The Wizard of Oz' Remake Cast Members Announced
The remake from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz reports it's cast members as the film is set to release on November 28, 2012 in Disney Digital 3D and IMAX 3D, 2D included. Here is the list of cast members from the upcoming new film to be directed by Tim Burton. Jane Hoop Elementary's Amy Tammie as Dorothy Gale, a farmhouse 17-year-old, who is caught in a accident during a hurricane and into the Land of Oz. She must find her way home is to head to the Emerald city by wearing a red slippers. Roberts will be dressed in a blue dress, and to wear white slippers, as of will change red slippers for scene where she heads in the Land of Oz. Emma Watson is audition to star in the role of Dorothy Gale in the film.10 But Watson says she wasn't unable to, due to filming Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.11 The crew than plans to find another actress to play the role of Dorothy including Demi Lovato, Kristen Stewart, Jojo, Megan Fox, and Vanessa Hudens, and wants to be the actress who were born between the late 1980s and early 1990s.12 Neither of these actress caught the role for Dorothy and begin search someone else such as Ashley Greene and Miley Cyrus, and neither weren't well enough.12 However, Amy Tammie won the role of Dorothy in the film after having an perfect audition for the role.13 Morgan York as Hermione Black, one of Dorothy's best friend. Ashley Argota as Claire Sammons, one of Dorothy's best friend. Cameron Bright as Randy, Dorothy's love interst. Three new characters were never seen in the 1939 original, but Burton says the film will be more detailed and more serious and features with Dorothy's school friends and boyfriend. Green Lantern's Ryan Reynolds as Scarecrow, with no brain, he must help Dorothy to get to the Emerald city and get his brain, and help her get home. Pitt will dressed in a Scarecrow suit. Johnny Depp is set to appear into another Tim Burton and Disney film to play as Scarecrow,14 but Depp is too busy to be in production of filming Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Instead, Brad Pitt will replace Depp as the role of Scarecrew in the film.15 Pitt will also play as Hunk, a good looking farmer. The Hangover Part II's Bradley Cooper as Tin Man, with no heart, he must help Dorothy to get to the Emerald city and get his heart, and help her get home. Cruise will dressed up in a Tin Man suit, and will paint his face silver. Tom Cruise caught the role of Tin-Man right before Matt Damon, Eric McCormack and Julian McMahon catch up the roles.16 Also, Cruise will play as Hickery. The Town's Ben Afflack as Cowardly Lion, with no courage, he must help Dorothy to get the Emerald city, and get his courage, and help her get home. McCartney will dressed as a lion, within the technology of his face to look to himself as a lion. Also as Hickory, one of Dorothy's friend. The character is audtion to play by Mike Myers,17 with Jim Carrey won the role as Cowardly Lion, because of he states that he "acts awfully amazingly like him".18 Also, Carrey will play as Zeke. Bad Teacher's Cameron Diaz as The Wicked Witch, the evil and wicket witch of the west, who goes after Dorothy with the red slippers. Thompson will dressed in a black long dress within her face to be painted green.Helena Bomham Carter is set to star as that characters,19 but due to filming Deathly Hallows, she was yet to drop out and continue filming. With Bonham Carter dropped, she is set to be replaced by another actress to look old enough to play as this "old and ugly witch". However, Emma Thompson is yet to play as the role.20 Robin Williams as The Wizard, the ruler of the Land of Oz, which Dorothy can track to him is by following the yellow brick road to the Emerald city and see him. George Clooney, George Jones and Max Ryan audition for the role of the Wizard.21 However, Robin Williams caught part of the role after having the "best audition".22 Carmen Electra as Glinda, the good witch of the north, who can help Dorothy to find her way home is to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald city. Mariah Carey wants to join the film as Glinda, because she thinks that she "looks exactually like her", and also says that she "sounds awfully like her".23 The crew than searches for the cast as the Wicked Witch of the West. Also, The crew agreed with her and signed her up to play the role. Rosemary Harris as Autie Em, Dorothy's farmhouse aunt. Rosie O'Donnel was announced to play as Auntie Em, but says she don't want to,24 because she's busy with other things.25 Roseanne Barr will play as Auntie Em instead.26 But Jamie Lee Curtus has officially caught the role. Adam West as Uncle Henry, Dorothy's farmhouse uncle. William Dafoe will play as Uncle Henry.27 Hanson as the Munchkins, short creatures of the Land of Oz. The Hanson brothers will be dressed in blue, red and green, including stripped socks. And that's all for the list of cast members for The Wizard of Oz remake. Category:Blog posts